1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a background pattern print image-forming method and device for forming print image data of a background pattern which is printed on a printing object material, such as a tape, by a printing apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, in the background pattern print image-forming method and device of the above-mentioned type, first, a character string formed of letters, symbols or the like (hereinafter referred to as "the background pattern character string") is entered as a source of a background pattern, by the keyboard or other data input means, and character image data items corresponding to respective characters of the background pattern character string are read from font data stored in a read only memory (ROM) or the like, to thereby form data of a unit background pattern (hereinafter referred to as "unit background pattern image data") in which the character image data items are arranged in order. Then, in a manner corresponding to a background pattern (hereinafter referred to as "character background pattern") in which background pattern character strings are arranged in order as unit background patterns, items of the unit background pattern image data are arranged repeatedly or in succession to thereby form background pattern print image data.
In conventional printing apparatuses to which the prior art of the background print image-forming method and device is applied, a character string (hereinafter referred to as "subject writing character string") to be printed against the background pattern is entered to form subject writing character string print image data, which is then superimposed on the background pattern print image data to form print image data. By the use of the print image data, e.g. as shown in FIG. 25, subject writing character strings (e.g. each formed of kanji characters "" (pronounced as "mo-ji-ji-mon") are printed against the character background pattern (e.g. formed by unit background patterns of the background pattern character string formed of Japanese hirakana characters "" (pronounced as "ji-mon")).
However, in the conventional printing apparatus, a background pattern character string entered via the keyboard or the like is used as the unit background pattern. This permits only limited kinds of images to be utilized, which are defined as font data or the like. Further, the size of each character and the arrangement or juxtaposition of unit background patterns are fixed, which permits preparation of only a monotonic background pattern. Therefore, it is impossible for the user to form background pattern print image data of a desired pattern or design, and dress a colored tape, for example, by printing the desired design or pattern thereon.
To overcome such inconvenience, a background pattern print image-forming device is proposed e.g. by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 63-251250, in which nonstandard character patterns originally made by the user and standard character patterns stored in the device are selectively used as unit patterns of the background pattern in a desired combination to thereby form a background pattern.
However, this device is only capable of forming the background pattern by simple combination of nonstandard character patterns and standard character patterns, so that the freedom of creation of a background pattern is still lower than demanded, and if a background pattern which is unique or with variety is desired, the nonstandard character pattern itself has to be largely changed.